Are You Afraid?
by sirius31
Summary: Edward and Bella are home alone. It's only a matter of time before someone breaks the rules. *Lemon* Please review.


He cornered me. My back was up against the wall and all I could do was stare up at his smug crooked smile as he continued to emit the playful yet menacing growls from his chest. His eyebrow cocked into a perfect arch daring me not to fear him. But I couldn't fear him. No matter how hard he tried to convince me otherwise. A hint of frustration danced in his eyes as he was all too aware of this fact. How many contrasting emotions could play upon his angelic face and not leave it contorted? He placed his left hand against the wall above my head with his right resting on my hip. My body froze. His eyebrow smoothed out but the smug smile remained. He bent down to level his face with mine.

"So, do you give up?" he whispered. His voice was light and playful. "Are you afraid?"

I didn't speak. We stood in silence for an eternity. Eventually, his face relaxed revealing nothing. Slowly, he lifted his right hand from my hip. It gently grazed my arm as it travelled its way up my body, finally coming to a rest on the side of my neck. I couldn't hide the shivers that spread through me. Despite our proximity he somehow managed to move closer to me, brushing his cheek against mine. I closed my eyes. _So, we were playing a new game now._

With my eyes still closed I felt him move to face me once more. And then his lips were against mine. He kissed me softly and dangerously all at once. It was unlike any other kiss we shared and I knew he was clearly losing himself in the moment. I barely felt it when he swiftly lifted me. With my back still pressed against the wall, he positioned me so that me legs straddled either side of him. I threw my arms around his neck, holding him tighter... kissing him deeper... not wanting the moment to end. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, and in response I parted them. He froze. _Great. Now I've done it._

I opened my eyes to see that his were still closed. His face revealed nothing, but I knew what that meant. It meant that Edward had taken the time to carefully lay out boundaries. Boundaries meant to protect me and to stop him from losing control; and in one beautiful yet irresponsible moment we had leapt across them. His heavy breathing matched the pattern of my own. I bent down to press my forehead against his. "I trust you Edward" I whispered. His eyes flew open. He stared at me for one long second before his mouth opened to protest my statement. "It's okay, I get it. You can't." I said before he could say a word. I sighed in frustration. His eyes shut again and I felt his chest heave as he took in my scent, breathing it in as if it were his oxygen.

I tried to get him to put me down, I didn't want to make this harder on him, but his arms retained a firm grasp on my body. He buried his face against my neck, still panting. I didn't understand how that could help the situation but I didn't complain either. I simply held his head closer to me, running my fingers through his hair. I felt his cold lips against my neck. Excitement coursed through my veins but I tried to remain composed. For him. And then I felt him kiss me again... and again. I felt his lips eagerly making their way up my neck to my jaw. His cool breath tickled my skin and I could feel my body overheating. He peeled me away from the wall, one arm holding me up from beneath, the other laid protectively across my back. As confused as I was I didn't try to make sense of what was going on. I dove into the moment head on and let myself drown in it. I felt him lower me onto his bed and this time I was determined to keep my mouth shut. I refused to say anything that would bring us back to reality.

I lay there, slightly propped up by one of his pillows. He was on top of me kneeling, his legs on either side of me. Then before I could move, his shirt came up over his head and he tossed it to the floor. He bent forward, lifting me slightly to remove mine. I wasn't self conscious. This was right. This was exactly right. My deep blue bra rested against my pale skin, the only piece of clothing between my chest and his. The thin layer of colourful lace now felt as if I were dressed in layers for an impending storm. I was overheated and I yearned to be naked against his cool, marble skin. But he didn't remove it. He shifted his body so that he laying beside me. He pulled me on top of him. One hand rested on the small of my back, the other caressed my body as it explored.

I wanted to touch him too but I was dizzy. I pulled myself together realizing that this could all stop at any moment, and if I hadn't touched him, if I hadn't had the opportunity to explore his body the way he did mine, I would regret it. I broke free of the dizziness and bent down to kiss his shoulder. I started kissing down his chest. I stopped at his nipple. Slowly I let my tongue glide across it. Pausing briefly before I did it again. I heard him moan and felt his body quiver beneath me. Kissing my way back up, I let my lips suck gently on his neck as my right hand made it's way down his body, stopping to rest at the top of his jeans. I let my fingers dance along the edge and then I felt them slip slightly into the space between his clothing and his abdomen, but I paused. Before I could go further I felt his hand on mine.

He gently rolled me until he was on top of me once more. My hand remained at his waste. He began to kiss further down my chest. It had felt like years since I last took in air and as his lips met the top of my breast I breathed in as much as I could. I felt him smile against my skin, but he still did not remove my bra. He kissed down my stomach, slowly and passionately. Where _my_ hands paused at the top of his jeans, his did not. I felt him gently pull them down my legs. With each article of clothing he removed, my body temperature rose. He bent down to kiss my hip. His thumb slightly rubbing the crease where my leg began. I moaned as I felt a warmth spread within me. He went lower, kissing my thigh as his hand grazed across the other. His face pressed into my skin as he kissed me, and then he stopped... _No! Don't do this to me. Please not now. Don't stop now._ I thought. I groaned in frustration but it came out as a whimper. He looked up at me. His face reading my own.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered for the second time tonight.

"Never" I replied. I heard him moan. It was deep and almost pained but before he could say a word I sat up. My hands pulled at his jeans once more and this time he did not stop me. He helped me undo them. The jeans ended up in the pile of clothes on the floor. He knelt over me. Before my shyness could overcome me I looked down to take in the sight of him.

Carefully I stretched my hand out to touch him. I felt him through the thin material of his boxers. His breathing became deep and laboured. Determined to truly feel him, I slipped my hands beneath the material and stroked him. I looked up to see that his eyes were closed and that his body swayed, fighting to remain upright. I let my hand roam up and down as I tried to memorize him through touch. When he could no longer stand it, he gently but firmly pushed me back down onto the bed.

He kissed my thigh once more and I felt his hands slowly tugging at the edges of my underwear. He pulled them off of me, holding them up for me to see. "These are mine." he said as a wicked, crooked smile spread across his face. He tossed them to the edge of the bed away from the other clothes. His head lowered back down and I felt my heart beating immense throbs on the inside of my chest. He chuckled just before ducking his head between my legs. His pause was only slight, but in that moment I could count a million of my heartbeats. I felt his cold tongue glide across me and a new warmth flowed from me. He moaned into me and I thought I would shatter from the feeling. His tongue continued to dance circles around me... inside of me. _God, he really is good at everything._ My hands reached down to hold his head against me.

Then slowly his tongue pushed deep into me and I gasped as my hips pushed up off the bed. His hands pushed my hips back down. I tried to move beneath them but I couldn't. He slowed his movements. _How much more of this torture can I take?_ I thought. I began to moan loudly with pleasure. "Edward" I breathed. And then he paused.

I froze.

"No!" the words escaped me this time. I looked up to see him pulling his boxers off, and I relaxed. _Okay..._ I sighed _He's not stopping._

He pulled his boxers off and he lay on top of me. I could feel him near me, ready to enter me but he didn't. Instead he removed the last barrier between my naked body and his. I saw the strip of blue lace being tossed to the side in one swift movement, and I heard him breathe in as he took my nipple in between his lips. He tugged lightly at it with his teeth and the sensation of it rippled through me. His hand massaged my breast as he gently sucked on the other. Eventually, he kissed his way back up my body as I felt him position himself between my legs.

His lips moved feverishly at my jawline while my hands entwined themselves into his soft, bronze hair. I kissed whatever part of him came into contact with my lips. My arms gripped around his body, lightly tracing lines down his spine, sometimes causing him to jerk and smile as I glided over a ticklish area. His nose traced a line from my jaw up my cheek and though my eyes were closed I could feel his face watching mine. I opened my eyes and immediately was trapped in the warmth of his gaze. Now more than ever, I needed him. To be in me. To be a part of me.

He crushed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. And then I felt it. He pushed slowly and gently, never breaking our kiss, until he was inside me. He groaned with pleasure. We panted and moaned in between kisses as he began to thrust into me. My hands glided down to hold his waist, pushing him deeper with each thrust. I could feel my eyes roll back and my lids close. Burning deep within me, a feeling began to spread through my body and I knew that it would overtake me in a matter of seconds.

"Bella" he sighed.

With one last thrust the feeling overtook me. I screamed out in ecstasy and I felt him release into me. Breathing heavily he collapsed lightly onto me. I felt his hand move down to lock around my wrist. Slowly he brought it to his lips. He kissed it repeatedly, his eyes closed, breathing me in as he did. I opened my eyes to look at his glorious face, knowing that my own was flush. This time, not from embarrassment. He chuckled silently when he saw me. He shifted his position once more so that he was beside me, nestling his face next to mine. He turned to whisper something in my ear but I stopped him. "I know." I breathed. "I love you too, Edward."


End file.
